A busy shopper may have a large number of items to pick up. Upon arrival at a point of sale many customers have had the unpleasant experience of realizing that a needed item is not in the customer's cart or was not purchased during a weekly shopping trip. Remedying this situation is inconvenient for all. A cashier may simply wait while the customer goes to retrieve the item. This increases the time the customer requires to checkout. Other customers in line may become particularly frustrated if made to wait. The cashier might simply conclude the transaction for the retrieved items, requiring the customer to retrieve the item and then wait in line again to purchase the unretrieved item. This creates additional inconvenience inasmuch as the purchase of previously purchased items may need to be verified by the cashier when processing payment for the previously unretrieved item. Arriving home only to realize that a needed item was not purchased may further inconvenience a customer. Where a person is shopping for multiple people this problem is compounded inasmuch as any one of multiple people may realize that they need an item from the store after a shopping trip has taken place.
The systems and methods described herein provide an improved approach for enabling multiple people to collaborate during a shopping trip.